Where Do I Belong?
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sandle: Sara is brutally attacked one night and when she comes back to work everyone is very supportive. However, she needs one person to convince her where she belongs. OneShot songfic. Please review! V x


**Where Do I Belong?**

Summary: Sandle - One night after her shift Sara is brutally attacked and when comes back to work everyone is very supportive. However, she needs the supportive of one person to convince her of where she belongs. Angst/Fluff. Please review! V x  
PS I do not own the song 'Where Do I Belong' by Anastacia or CSI or any of the characters!

* * *

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
__Or white nights  
__Fields of emotions  
__I'm trapped in darkness  
__Why me? Save me?  
__To win this twisted war inside me  
__Won't justify the pain.  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses._

Sara Sidle was the last out of the Las Vegas crime lab, except for Grissom but there was nothing new there. She walked towards her car, her keys were already in her hands. In was late January in Las Vegas and it was still dark even though it was early morning. Sara doubted that dawn would break for a few hours yet. Lost in her own thoughts about the case and getting home to her bed Sara didn't notice when two men came up behind her. One pulled her bag from her shoulder, Sara's car keys came flying from her hands. The other man knocked her to the floor and brought out a knife. The last thing Sara saw before she blacked out was a hooded man wearing a balaclava, holding the knife above her face.

_Lightening strikes  
__The pages keep on turning  
__Help me to be strong  
__I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
__Where do I belong?_

Sara awoke and heard muffled voices. They were trying to calm and reassure her but this made her panic more because wanted to know where she was and what was happening to her. The memories came back to her and she felt the fear building up inside of her again. She reached out to touch her cheek.

"Hey, don't touch that Sara." An unfamiliar voice told her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"At the hospital."

"What! How did I get here?" Sara asked, panic in her eyes and voice.

"Ssh don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay."

Sara was anything but convinced.

"Just tell me what's going on." She demanded but her voice was still weak. "Am I going to die?"

"No!" The nurse replied. "We're moving you to another ward, you'll be able to go home in a few days."

Sara groaned inwardly, it was her worst nightmare being stuck in a hospital for days on end.

_  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere  
__Blue skies  
__Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
__For them not me  
__To win this twisted war inside me  
__Won't justify the pain  
__They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere.  
_

"Have you heard about Sara!" Greg said, his eyes full of panic and fear for her.

Catherine nodded. "They found my number on her mobile phone, I was the first contact."

"Ohh..." Greg said. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Catherine smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, most of it is just shock and she's got a nasty cut on her face but you know that Sara will come back fighting."

Greg smiled too as Catherine hugged him. She could see how bad he was feeling about Sara. Catherine was the only person who could see how the two of them cared for each other. It seemed that everyone else was blind to it, including Sara herself.

"She's coming back to work the day after tomorrow, can you look after her and make sure she settles in alright?" Catherine asked, talking to Greg as if he was a child.

Greg nodded. "Of course I will."

_Lightening strikes  
__The pages keep on turning  
__Help me to be strong  
__I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
__Where do I belong?  
_

Sara had mixed feelings about going back to work. She loved her job and part of her couldn't wait to be back doing it again but the rest of her was nervous about facing everyone again. Looking in the mirror she finger the long, thin scar that ran down her left cheek. It had faded a lot over the couple of days but it was still visible, especially to Sara. She knew that Greg and Warrick would use it against her in their joking and she wasn't sure if she could face it today. A car horn blew outside and Sara went to the window to see who it was. She was more than surprised to see Greg waving up at her, his blonde hair reaching new heights even for him.

Sara went downstairs and outside wondering what he was doing.

"Your carriage awaits." Greg said, getting out of his slightly beaten up car and opening the passenger door for Sara.

She smiled a little. "You didn't have to come and pick me up. I'm not completley useless."

Greg was shocked by Sara's comment. "Hey, of course you're not. We just want to take care of you."

Sara was touched but at the same time she didn't want to be treated any differently just because of the attack.

_Where do we go from here  
__I wish I could disappear  
__I'm a lonely soul  
__So far from home._

"You feeling better then?" Greg asked in the car, talking loudly over his Marilyn Manson casette tape. He was trying to make small talk, he knew Sara wouldn't be feeling up to much conversation but he wanted to try and be encouraging.

"Yes thanks." She replied, looking out of the window.

"It wasn't the same without you at work." He said a little more gently and Sara had to strain to hear.

She smiled. "What you were stuck making fun of Catherine all day? I don't envy you!"

Greg smirked. "Thanks for that."

Sara turned to him. "Thank you for this."

"My pleasure." Greg replied.

_Lightening strikes  
__The pages keep on turning  
__Help me to be strong  
__I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
__Where do I belong?_

As they parked in the car park of the lab Sara turned to Greg again, her fingers touching her scar subconsciously.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said, her eyes on her shoes.

"Hey." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay. Once you've been back a day you won't think that you've been away."

Sara shrugged, forcing herself not to cry.

"And I've asked Catherine if it's okay if we work together."

Sara began to cry and Greg handed her a tissue from the slot in the side of the drivers seat.

"Come on, working with me isn't that bad, is it!"

Sara laughed, and Greg took the tissue from her, helping to wipe away her tears.

"I just don't feel like I belong here now." Sara confessed.

"Yes you do!" Greg protested. "This place wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm sure you'd get used to it."

Greg shook his head. "No way. You belong here." He paused. "You belong with me."

Sara looked him in the eye, she was surprised. "Really?"

"Of course." He said kissing her, fingering her scar gently.

She moved away. "Don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I hate it." She replied, feeling bad for pushing him away.

"I don't care. You're still beautiful to me."

Sara smiled and she let him kiss her again.

"Come on." She said. "Or we're going to be late for work!"

Greg grinned and got out of the car. This was the old Sara that he knew and loved.


End file.
